gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
5th Dimension
5th Dimension is the first game in the Double Paradox series. It is a Sci-Fi adventure RPG built to look like a first person shooter. Created by Nonadison Lmt., and currently available for the V.T. Volcano. It is an Action Shooter with speed RPG elements. Meaning that most of the story is action, with Role playing options. Story Intro :2020 - Much crowding in the countries of the world because of a growing population and a shrinking landscape. Also, two twins were born :2024 - Many people are forced to move to the high areas of the Northern countries for enough room to live :2029 - Russia and Canada quickly become as crowded as the United States, China and India :2032 - Riots with clean bombings that wipe out various families from their homes with out damaging the buildings :2034 - The US government officially agrees with the Russian government that scientists from each country should begin work on a machine that would allow people to travel through space more effectively :2037 - A group of mathematicians create the basic calculations to determine fuels and other necessary ingredients for the machine to work. Before any of them could share the news, they were bombed. None remained and the research was mostly destroyed. :2038 - Rather than looking for notes on how the scientists began on the road to discovering the equations, the science and math world took a half year off mourning for their loss. :2039 - The equations were discovered again during the last month of the year. Scientists from the US and Russia immediately began work on the machine :2041 - They finally created a machine that can teleport up to ten humans or the equivalent of machines to anywhere twenty five lightyears away. :2042 - After huge gains in funding and labour, a version was created to max the area teleported to one hundred humans in diameter :2043 - With a few tweaks, another version was created for spaceships to travel faster and farther. Many spaceships were equipped with it, and carried passengers and a smaller version for beaming people onto the surface of a planet. By this time, nobody noticed a few scientists disappear with a prototype for one of the original teleporters... :2045 - This game begins For an unexplained reason, 2020 marked the important date of two twins being born. Not much is known about them, nor do most care about two more people being added to the population. However, these two were chosen before birth to do great things for science. They were born in a lab, and grew up there. They learned all they could despite living in a secluded area and meeting no one but the scientists. At the age of 24, they were joined in the laboratory by a few outcast scientists bearing a teleporter. Together they helped to modify it to accomplish the purpose they were born to do. The teleporter is eventually transformed into a transporter of up to two people to any possibility in the fifth dimension. And that means that the two can go back and change anything they want. Main Story Between two playable characters, the task of trimming down the world's population, improving the time it took for governments to start technology advances, and a few other objectives must be accomplished. With no options otherwise, the two begin their mission. The Duo progress, and eventually encounter scientists that try to capture them. Without warning, they are warped back to the lab they began in and receive instructions to disable any scientists they meet with a sword insignia on their helmet or clothing. They warp back, but not before noticing that the trip cost them an escape. They also receive a secondary weapon to stun the scientists. They continue and meet robots with a sword insignia on them. Luckily, though, they receive a transmission explaining that the other scientists that work for the government must be sending back robots in the same way. Along with the transmission, they receive their primary weapons for dealing with most of the enemies in the game. They travel to different capitals, which would be very populated in the future, and cause events that would slow down multiplication of the population. They go on and reach a lab that is stated to play a huge role in speeding up innovation. That makes two goals of the game visible. After a few levels, one mentions to the other that the scientists never mentioned anything about being careful about what changes they make to the dimensions the travel to. As a general rule of time travel, explorers are to never make an impact that may change anything about the future. Their orders are in direct conflict of this guideline. And how could they be born to do something specific when that concept was never thought up until after their birth. After a brief dialog with HQ, the comments are shrugged off. They proceed with their journey. Then, the other twin offers the thought that they really have as much time as they want for everything. These are completely different dimensions, they are anonymous travelers and are restrained only by the fact that they should not die. And for most people, that is more important than it is for them. Specific objectives are ignored. As long as the two remain mostly inconspicuous, they can take part in side quests, side business, and train as long as necessary. Somewhat of a utopia. The player can make a lot of money, and purchase many things for upgrades. Carefree time makes this action game feel more like an RPG. There is a very powerful, but expensive item that they player can attempt to buy, but when they do, the twins are callously warped back to the lab. Quickly, the scientists launch a long but completely unhelpful excuse of why they were taken away from their job. The lead lab technician won't listen to the twins when they try to talk, and are issued a reprimand, and given a limit to how long they can spend in an area. They stay, upgrade, and prepare for the next area. However, they stop for the night, and most of the scientists head off to bed. They take a look around the lab, puzzled about why so much of it looks different. They carry on to find a door unlocked that they could never get to before. They look around, find some interesting things, and a key to the door at the beginning of the area so they can always get back. They head off to bed, and sleep anticlimactically. They prepare for the day, and go through the many levels and tasks that are required of them. Still no word on the supposed third objective. Progressing the reach another part that they travel back to lab for. Same as the night they acquired their key, and they attempt the door. Unsurprisingly, the door is locked. What is surprising, is that the key doesn't open it. Dismissed as being faulty, or that they chose the wrong key, they carry on. Nights later, with the correct key, they try. No dice. More nights, better keys. Nada. Eventually getting to the point where they have a cyber-enhanced skeleton key, they still can't open the door. Same with other doors, yet their many keys open different doors then they remember. Weird. They examine the machine, and notice that the teleporter looks slightly different than the last few times they remembered it. Changes every night. Very unusual, and even moreso unnerving. What could be causing this? They are going between realities, to where things may be slightly different in each. Does that mean that they are just warping to the lab within that reality? How would those scientists know that then? Was it them that caused the scientists in other realities to do the same thing? They begin gathering evidence from the dialog and the other facts relating to all of the scientists that they met. However, little is known about the scientists with the sword or any other insignia. Eventually, they go back to the lab as scheduled with enough evidence to interrogate the lead scientists. That goes rather poorly, as the scientists seemed to be expecting this and disable the suits that the twins were wearing. When they come to, they are hooked up to a machine and can't move well. A scientist comes over to free them, but they can't move much. When they were out, they extracted some reproductive cells from each of them for some villainous purpose. With Lidiana doing poorly after the surgery, it is up to Iarris to, as the scientists put it, "pass on" the vial with instructions to those scientists years ago and begin this story starting at the year 2020. With no other choice, he begins the trip back. He wonders what he should do about his task. But he figures if everyone is on the opposite side of what the scientists said, then the robots with the sword insignia should be on the right side. With that in mind, he follows a robot to its base. After finding a group of scientists, and realizing that they were expecting he would figure things out, the group works out a plan. As discussed, he then flies off. The plan was to drop the gift off in a different reality than the shield insignias expected, so that the possibilities could play themselves out in a natural progression, lessening the hold that the scientists had and adding the possibility that this story would never have happened. After doing that successfully, he prepares a jump back to his original home. But half way there, something seems amiss. He arrives, and sees that his sister is gone. One technician distastefully informs him that his sister was told that he ran into some trouble and needed her help. He quickly chooses whether to stun, kill or ignore the scientist before teleporting back to where she could be. A few levels progress, when, very promisingly, there is a beacon used to summon him to one reality. He jumps there, and sees her suit lying on the ground and a few scientists with the shield insignia moving someone away to a teleporter. He shoots them, only to discover that it was a sword insignia, who tells him that the two groups were on the same team the whole time, and that his sister is "unavailable". He tries to go back to the lab, and is unable to do so. For a few levels, he annihilates all of the scientists he can see. Then he goes and meets a generic robot with an insignia that is neither sword nor shield. He subdues it, before decoding its instructions. He goes to the lab where the robot tried to lead him, and meets a small resistance force much different then the other scientists. They greet him, and they talk; however this time, these people don't seem to know anything about his problem, but are about a similar cause as he. One final escapade is planned. Iarris goes to another dimension to fight the lead scientist and triumph over his plans. Unfortunately, he also is wearing a much more advanced copy of the suit Iarris has, and holds the key to a containment chamber holding Lidiana. At first he doesn't believe it because of all of the treachery before, and attempts to break into it or subdue the scientist actor within. However, contrary to expectations, she gets up an shouts at him to stop. Not only does this mean that she isn't an actor, this also would show that her voice isn't merely a recording. He partakes in a very epic boss fight, when about halfway through, Lidiana's phrases seem to be predictably looping. He shoots the cage, and she doesn't react. The boss informs him that she was warped to a safer location, and Iarris can only follow once he defeats him. They fight, and the twin triumphs. However, the scientist states that, he never was told where she was sent to. In a blind rage, Iarris destroys his crippled enemy. He then plans to go back to the resistance force to plan what his next move. Credits role as he talks. When they end, he sets cource for an undisclosed location, and warps away. Ending The twins seem to have completed their objectives, but the machine malfunctions and puts their future in jeopardy. The game ends at a climax. Game-play 1-2 players can play. Characters teleport to the location, then attempt to meet the objectives of the area. When the characters reach a certain low health, they automatically teleport from the area to an alternate reality. It may look very similar; it may not. Controls Controls for the Diamond controller :iW - :swipe i to iX/iX - Jump :iY - Lock on :iZ - cancel :i - interact/accept :swipe above xR left/right - Switch primary weapon up/down 1 :swipe above xR left/right - Switch secondary weapon up/down 1 :sA - Switch primary weapon up 1 :sB - Switch primary weapon down 1 :sC - Switch secondary weapon up 1 :sD - Switch secondary weapon down 1 :s - Scope zoom/cancel :mPad - Move :m - Stop/center :lPad - Look around :l - Stop/center gaze :Swipe toward player beside xR/xR - Fire primary weapon :Swipe toward player beside xL/xL - Fire secondary weapon :Slide on oR/oR - glance right :Slide on oL/oL - glance left :Aimer - Special Aim Locations Everything takes place on Earth, but everything may change appearances based on realities. Characters Protagonists *The two twins, Iarris and Lidiana Metcalfe Allies Sword *None Shield *All until Chapter # Bomb *Scientists, chapter ## and beyond. (As they aren't there previously) None *Citizens *Shop owners *Tame animals Enemies Insignias Sword *Scientists *Robots *Androids *Drones *Tanks *Helicopters Shield *The same as the sword, but chapter # and on only. Bomb *Scientists, chapter # only. None *Militia *Savage animals Mini-bosses *Generic stronger troops/androids Bosses *Generic armies/ Massive robots. *The Head scientist. Category:Nonadison Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:1st Person Category:Shooter Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas